


Ты ему нравишься (и все это знают)

by Fate



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. У Джареда на работе появился тайный поклонник, и он твердо намерен выяснить, кто это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты ему нравишься (и все это знают)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's No Secret (That He Likes You)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4040) by akintay. 



У них в офисе существовала традиция дарить друг другу анонимные подарки на День святого Валентина. Последние несколько лет все это организовывала Сэнди — уж очень она любила этот праздник. По всей видимости, она была замужем за самым потрясающим мужчиной на свете, поэтому была так ужасно счастлива и считала, что в День святого Валентина каждый должен чувствовать себя любимым. Все отдавали ей подарки и открытки, и четырнадцатого она приходила с утра пораньше и раскладывала их на столах.

Это было довольно-таки мило, хотя на самом деле Джаред ненавидел этот праздник: всего лишь еще один день, чтобы позагоняться по поводу своего одиночества или подепрессировать из-за того, что любимый человек вообще забыл о существований этого праздника. Впрочем, Джаред все равно дарил подарки почти всем в офисе, с кем хоть раз разговаривал: он боялся, что однажды кто-нибудь останется совсем без подарков. Это будет ужасно. Он был уверен, что Сэнди никогда такого не допустит, но лучше же перестраховаться, правда? Поэтому он всегда закупался шоколадками и открытками, за что Сэнди смотрела на него со всей нежностью и признательностью и говорила, что он самый замечательный парень в мире.

В этом году стол Джареда был завален подарками. Не то чтобы это оказалось для него сюрпризом: Джаред всегда старался быть милым со всеми, не зазнаваться и все такое. Наверняка он один из самых лучших коллег на свете. И вообще, тонна конфет и куча открыток делают день Святого Валентина чуть менее отвратительным.

Но в этом году на столе красовался еще и огромный букет роз. Огромный в смысле «Боже мой, да они он, должно быть, стоит целое состояние!». Восхитительной красоты ярко алые розы источали потрясающий аромат, и казалось, будто весь офис пропах ими. Но кто дарит розы мужчине?

— Ты определенно кому-то нравишься, — хихикнула Сэнди, подойдя к Джареду.

Он развернулся и недоуменно посмотрел на нее.  
— От кого они?

Сэнди демонстративно закрыла рот на замок и улыбнулась.  
— Все анонимно, помнишь?

— Сэнди, да ладно тебе. — Он указал на цветы. — Это ведь не просто благодарность за приятное сотрудничество. Хотя бы намекни.

Сэнди со смехом покачала головой.  
— Не могу, это не по правилам.

Она похлопала его по руке и ушла.

Вздохнув, Джаред сел за стол и беспомощно уставился на цветы.

— Там есть открытка, — сказала Сэнди спустя десять минут, проходя мимо его рабочего места.

— Она подписана? — с надеждой спросил Джаред, осматривая букет в поисках конверта.

— Я не читала, — несколько оскорбленно произнесла Сэнди. — Но сомневаюсь.

Нахмурившись, Джаред открыл конверт и достал открытку.  
—Почему это?

Сэнди пожала плечами, заглядывая ему через плечо.  
— Не могу сказать.

Джаред сердито на нее посмотрел. Черт возьми, ему уже надоели все эти тайны.

«Джаред, надеюсь, тебе нравятся розы. С Днем святого Валентина!»  
Вот и все, что было написано в открытке. Джаред разочарованно застонал.

— Это же мужской почерк, правда?

Сэнди улыбнулась и загадочно ответила:  
— Возможно.

Джаред мысленно забрал назад все то хорошее, что когда-либо о ней думал.

+

 

На следующий день у Джареда появился план. Он будет флиртовать со всем коллегами-мужчинами. Кто ответит на его заигрывания, тот и подарил букет. Вряд ли это план можно было назвать гениальным, но Джаред решил попробовать.

— Эта рубашка очень тебе идет, — с улыбкой сообщил он Тому.

— Эм. Спасибо? — ответил Том.

— Она подчеркивает цвет твоих глаз. У тебя очень красивые глаза, тебе кто-нибудь об этом говорил?

— Моя жена? — неуверенно произнес Том.  
Точно. Он же женат.

— А. Да. Надеюсь, вы счастливы вместе, — жизнерадостно произнес Джаред. Он похлопал Тома по плечу и ретировался.

Следующим был Миша.

— Привет, как дела? — спросил Джаред, опираясь на его стол. Они с Мишей вроде как друзья и иногда выпивают вместе. Он немного странный, но милый и довольно симпатичный.

— Так-сяк, —неопределённо ответил тот.

— Круто, — Джаред кивнул. — Не хочешь сегодня после работы пропустить пару стаканчиков?

— Давай лучше завтра. У меня кое-что намечается с той горячей штучкой, которую я встретил на прошлой неделе. Она сказала, что придет с подругой, — Миша широко улыбнулся и выразительно задвигал бровями.

Джаред мысленно вычеркнул его из списка. Если бы Миша был его тайным поклонником, то вряд ли бы стал рассказывать о тройничке.

Чуть позже Джаред наткнулся в коридоре на Майкла Розенбаума. Он думал, чего бы такого сказать, но в результате выпалил:  
— Тебе очень идет лысина.

— Спасибо, чувак, — ответил Майк, широко улыбаясь. — Хочешь потрогать? Не стесняйся. Она офигительна на ощупь.

Джаред покачал головой и пробормотал какое-то извинение, чтобы поскорее сбежать. Даже если Майк и прислал ему цветы, то лучше он об этом никогда не узнает.

+

Прислонившись к шкафчикам на офисной кухне, Джаред пил свой первый утренний кофе. Он проспал и не успел купить кофе по дороге, а здешний был на редкость гадким, но выбирать не приходилось.

Он почти допил, когда в комнату вошел Дженсен. Он посмотрел на Джареда, пробормотал приветствие и тут же устремился к кофеварке.

Дженсен Эклз был засранцем. Ну, типа того. То есть с другими он вёл себя довольно мило, пусть и немного скованно, но почему-то совершенно не выносил Джареда. Дженсен устроился к ним четыре месяца назад, и Джаред хотел помочь ему освоиться в первые дни, но Дженсен лишь ворчал что-то себе под нос. Джаред никак не мог понять, что с Дженсеном не так. Разве что ему просто не нравится, когда с ним пытаются быть приветливыми. Джареду было бы все равно (ну ладно, «все равно» — это немного преувеличенно, потому что Джаред очень не любил, когда он не нравился людям, особенно незаслуженно), если бы Дженсен не был до невозможности хорош собой.

Дженсен развернулся с кружкой в руках, сделал большой глоток и скривился от отвращения.

— Если положить побольше сахара и сливок, то это можно пить, — снова попытался завести разговор Джаред: он привык добиваться своего.

— Я пью черный кофе, — пробурчал Дженсен, не глядя на него, и вышел.

— Ну и пей себе, — пробормотал Джаред себе под нос. — Придурок.

Он допил кофе и вернулся к работе. В обеденный перерыв к нему подошла Сэнди и широко улыбнулась.

— Эй, Джаред. Сходишь со мной перекусить?

Джаред с радостью согласился. Дженсен говорил с Мишей в кабинке напротив и постоянно бросал на Джареда странные взгляды, когда думал, что тот не видит, и резко отводил глаза, когда Джаред поднимал голову. Джаред готов был поспорить, что он раздумывает над способами его убийства, не меньше.

Они с Сэнди купили сэндвичи в ближайшей закусочной и уселись на лавочку в парке напротив офиса.

— Как продвигаются поиски того, кто послал тебе розы? — с улыбкой спросила Сэнди.

— Никак. Потому что ты не хочешь мне рассказывать, — фыркнул Джаред. — Это не Миша, не Том и не Майк. По-крайней мере, я очень надеюсь, что не Майк.

— Не он, — подтвердила Сэнди. — Он спит с Кристин.

— Что? — Джаред в изумлении уставился на неё. Кристин очень даже ничего. Ну, для девушки.

Сэнди пожала плечами.  
— Не спрашивай. На самом деле, он может быть очень милым, если захочет.

Джаред хмыкнул и снова принялся за сэндвич.  
— Ну, в любом случае, это не кто-то из этой троицы, — продолжил он. — Я не беру в расчет Дэвида: он годится мне в отцы, и это было бы отвратительно. А Джефф бегает за каждой юбкой, сомневаюсь, что он внезапно решил поиграть за другую команду.

Сэнди выжидающе него смотрела, как будто он должен был сказать сейчас что-то еще.

— Ну, и все, — неуверенно произнес Джаред.

— А ты никого не забыл?

Джаред еще раз подумал и покачал головой.  
— Нет. Это ведь не женщина, так? Было бы странно. Все знают, что я гей.

Сэнди скатала обертку от сэндвича в шарик и выбросила в ближайшую урну.  
— Ты безнадежен, — вздохнула она, поднявшись со скамейки. Джаред встал следом за ней.

— Ну что? Я ведь никого не забыл, — воскликнул он, но Сэнди просто покачала головой.

+

 

Джаред осматривал кабинку за кабинкой, мысленно отмечая всех из списка потенциальных поклонников. Том, Майк, София, Миша, Дженсен, Сэнди, Кристин, Дэвид, Джефф. Он никого не забыл.

Он начал заново, в этот раз добавляя причины, по которым они не подходят.

Том, женат. Майк, просто нет, к тому же он встречается с Кристин (Джаред до сих пор в шоке). София, женщина. Миша, тройничок и слишком навязчивое желание поговорить об этом. Дженсен. Сэнди, женщина. Кристин, женщина…

Джаред замер и снова перевел взгляд на кабинку Дженсена. Не может быть.

Он сидел неподвижно минут пять, снова и снова прокручивая все в голове. Было бы действительно здорово, если бы это оказался Дженсен. Помимо привлекательных черт лица, он был очень хорошо сложен если судить по широким плечам, крепким бедрам и прекрасной заднице, которые одежда ничуть не скрывала. Но Джаред отказывался верить в это. Он не хотел селить в себе надежду. Ведь он скрывал эту влюбленность месяцами, а вдруг это окажется не Дженсен? Потому что Джаред совершенно точно не нравился Дженсену.

Стараясь выглядеть непринужденно, Джаред подошел к столу Сэнди.  
—Есть разговор.

Сэнди подняла голову, удивленно на него посмотрела и пожала плечами.  
— Хорошо.

— Не здесь, — прошептал Джаред и огляделся. — Ты можешь сделать перерыв?

Сэнди посмотрела на лежащие на столе бумаги и со вздохом встала.  
— Надеюсь, это что-то стоящее. Мне нужно закончить этот отчет к вечеру.

Он подождал, пока они не отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы никто их не услышал.  
— Это Дженсен?

Сэнди раздражённо посмотрела на него.  
— Неужто под этой прекрасной шевелюрой обнаружился мозг?

— Дженсен? — пораженно повторил Джаред. — Я нравлюсь Дженсену?

— А то! Ты и правда не замечал? За все то время, что он здесь работает, он и двух слов тебе сказать не может.

— Я думал, он меня ненавидит!

Сэнди вздохнула.  
— И почему все мужчины не замечают, что происходит у них под носом? — Сэнди предупреждающе подняла руки, когда Джаред открыл рот. — Не отвечай. Мне надо работать. Просто… ну, пригласи его куда-нибудь и прекрати его мучения.

Джаред нахмурился.  
— А что если я не хочу с ним встречаться?

Сэнди выразительно на него посмотрела.  
— Да ладно тебе. Даже я не отказала бы ему, а ведь я счастлива в браке.

— Ну-ну, — пробормотал Джаред.

+

 

— Футбол, — выпалил Джаред, когда он увидел Дженсена в одиночестве стоявшего у кулера с водой.

— Чего? — озадаченно спросил Дженсен.

— Тебе нравится футбол? — уточнил Джаред.

— Эм. Ну да, — ответил Дженсен и переключил все свое внимание на кулер.

— Хочешь посмотреть со мной матч в воскресенье? Недалеко от моего дома есть бар, я заглядываю туда время от времени.

Дженсен обернулся, старательно отводя взгляд, и почесал шею.  
— Ты хочешь посмотреть со мной футбол?

Джаред застонал.  
— Ну да, это не лучшая идея для свидания, ты прав. Можем, как все, сходить в ресторан и в кино. Если хочешь. Или что-нибудь повеселее. Ты играешь в мини-гольф? Я, правда, играю не очень, но ведь это отличная идея для первого свидания?

И тогда Дженсен на него посмотрел и улыбнулся. Черт, у него были самые потрясающие зеленые глаза в мире.  
— Футбол подойдет.

+

Как оказалось, у Дженсена и правда прекрасное тело. И он просто потрясающе выглядел, растянувшись на белых простынях Джареда, раскрасневшийся и тяжело дышащий.

Но еще лучше он выглядел утром, когда со следом от подушки на щеке и растрепанными волосами пил приготовленный Джаредом кофе и мягко улыбался.

Конец.


End file.
